1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to computer networking devices, and more particularly, relates to a network device such as a switch, hub, or router with a power cord assembly associated with a detachable base that are connectable to be associated in at least two different orientations relative to the device. The invention additionally relates to such a power cord assembly and to a method of connecting a power cord assembly to such a device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In today's technological world, there is an ever-increasing use of and reliance on computer networks to allow computers to exchange data. Network devices are used to physically and/or electronically connect devices together in order to create or connect networks. Network devices include, but are by no means limited to switches, hubs, and routers. Such devices usually are supplied with power via a cable, and may also be connected to one or more other devices by other cables, such as data cables.
Many older and even newer facilities are not equipped to conveniently and attractively mount network devices for use by the consumer. For instance, consumers commonly desire network devices to be mounted in or near wiring closets, training facilities, lab benches, conference rooms, and entertainment centers. However, furniture and/or equipment in these environments often are ill-equipped to facilitate the organization and connection of wires, cables, and bulky power adapters of network devices, resulting in the overall appearance of the network devices being diminished. Many installations of network devices to furniture and/or equipment rely upon consumer “do it yourself” arrangements that are haphazardly put together. This is an inconvenience to the consumer and an eyesore. Therefore, it is desired to improve the awkward and ill-equipped installations of current network devices.
The typical network device has generally a rectangular enclosure containing a number of ports arranged in a row or multiple rows on a front side of the enclosure. These ports usually are referred to as “data ports.” The data ports are used for connecting multiple network devices via cables. A power port or socket typically is provided in the rear of the enclosure, opposite the data ports, for connecting the network device to a power source. Additional data ports also may be provided on the rear of the enclosure in the vicinity of the power port.
Cords must be coupled to each of these ports in a single, invariable orientation. The resulting lack of connection versatility might be inconvenient to many users and in many installation arrangements. Additionally, the location on the power port on typical network device enclosure may not allow the device to be installed in certain desired environments, such as on a wall, strapped to a pole, under a table, or in a server closet, due to its size, shape, or positioning of the ports and inputs. Moreover, most network devices lack any convenient mechanism to attach the device to a wall, pole, or underneath a surface without improvising a mounting mechanism for the switch to the surface.
In light of the foregoing, a network device, which is capable of receiving a power cord in multiple orientations, is desired.
Also, a network device, which allows the power cord to extend from multiple orientations, is desired.
A mechanism facilitating the mounting of a network device on a surface also is desired.
A method of connecting a cord to a network device in a selected one or two or more possible orientations is also desired.